Cuando Te Conocí
by AmyNya
Summary: La historia comienza con Mikan en la preparatoria de Gakuen Alice, una chica tímida e introvertida pero nadie excepto su amiga Hotaru sabe de su verdadera personalidad alegre, animada e inocente. Conociendo a Natsume desde pequeña pero nunca le llegó a hablar. Ahora que está como su compañera de asiento, poco a poco irán conociéndose y dándose cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos.
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos mi nombre es Mikan Sakura, tengo 15 años, estudio en Gakuen Alice, la Academia más prestigiosa de toda la ciudad vivo junto a mi mamá, Yuka, mi padre murió cuando era bebé así que no lo recuerdo, solo lo he visto en fotos. Mi cabello es castaño claro largo y liso con las puntas rizadas hasta la cintura, piel clara, ojos color avellana, de estatura normal y buen cuerpo aunque trato de no presumirlo. Tengo una personalidad un poco introvertida aunque soy muy alegre con las personas más conocidas, no me gusta llamar mucho la atención en el colegio, mi mejor amiga es Hotaru Imai, una chica de piel blanca como la nieve, de cabello corto negro azulado y unos hermosos ojos violeta, es una chica muy reservada y no le gusta mostrar sus sentimientos pero yo la quiero tal como es; nos conocemos desde que tengo 8 años y nos hicimos las mejores amigas en la escuela primaria.

Esta mañana era lunes el primer día de clase, tenía que llegar al colegio a las 8:00am pero se me hacía tarde por lo que corrí como si me siguieran los mil demonios cuando casi llegaba tropecé con una piedra y caí encima de una persona que caminaba tranquilamente en frente de mí.

-Rayos… -Se quejó aquel chico.

-Hy… Hy… Hyuuga!-Quedé petrificada al darme cuenta de quién era el chico al que le caí encima.

-Parece que te encanta tropezar conmigo, LUNARES-Dice coqueto.

-Q… ¿qué dices?-Ruborizada.

**COMIENZO DE FLASHBACK:**

Cuando tenía 10 años iba en la escuela primaria corriendo por el campus a toda prisa para encontrarme con Hotaru en su laboratorio pero choqué con un chico y caí encima de él.

-Quítate niña-Dice aquel chico malhumorado.

-Oh, ¡lo siento! No vi por donde corría jeje… -Dije apenada rascándome la cabeza.

-Será mejor que mires por donde caminas, LUNARES. -Se levantó y siguió caminando.

-¿Lunares? 1… 2… 3… ¡PERVERTIDOOOOOOOOOO!-Completamente ruborizada de pies a cabeza.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK.**

-¿Acaso no recuerdas cuando enseñaste tus…

-¡Cá… Cállate! No hace falta que me lo recuerdes.

-Humph…

-¡PERVERTIDO!

-Lárgate, vas tarde.

-¡Tú también!

-No me importa.-Cruzando sus brazos detrás de la nuca y yéndose.

Definitivamente 5 años no bastaron para que aquel chico pudiera cambiar su actitud. Él es Hyuuga Natsume, el chico más popular de todo el colegio; al igual que yo tiene 15 años de pelo negro azabache, ojos color rojo carmín, alto, con un gran físico, durante los 5 años que llevo conociéndolo jamás ha cambiado esa actitud tan fría y egocéntrica… siempre mostrando ese ceño fruncido e ignorando a todos a su alrededor. No, no soy su amiga, ni quiero serlo; su único mejor amigo es Ruka Nogi, a pesar de estar rodeado siempre de tanta gente solo le fía su confianza a Nogi; al igual que Hyuuga es popular con las chicas por tener la apariencia de un príncipe inglés, es alto, su cabello es rubio y ojos gris azulados, y su personalidad tan contraria a Hyuuga, amable, solidario y buen compañero de clase.

Al llegar finalmente al salón de clases me abalancé hacia mi amiga Hotaru pero me golpeó con uno de sus inventos haciéndome un gran chichón en la cabeza.

-Hotaruuuu…

-Aléjate, baka.-Dice indiferente.

-Es el primer día de clases, no nos veíamos desde que comenzaron las vacaciones.-Dije sollozando.

-… Solo un segundo.- Suspiró.

-Hotaruuuu! - la abracé con toda mi fuerza mientras me salía una lagrimita en los ojos.

Así es, Hotaru era la única persona a parte de mi madre a la que trataba con tanta confianza y alegría, con los demás era tímida y asocial. En ese momento llegó el profesor a cargo de la clase, Narumi-sensei, un profesor un poco raro y afeminado pero me caía bien.

-¡Hola mis queridos alumnos! ¿Cómo pasaron las vacaciones? ¿Están preparados para el nuevo curso? Espero que nos llevemos bien este año también. -Decía alegre.

Nadie contestó a ninguna de sus preguntas, era normal… nadie excepto a una muy pequeña minoría le molestaba su cariñosa forma de ser.

-Ehh, bueno. Como estamos en un nuevo curso comenzaremos escogiendo sus parejas de asiento. -Decía sensei.

El año pasado afortunadamente me tocó Hotaru pero creo que este año no será lo mismo… tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto. Luego de haber pasado un rato de asignarle sus puestos y parejas a todos había llegado la hora de que me nombraran a mí y a Hotaru.

-Imai Hotaru estará con…-Revisando la lista de alumnos. -Ruka Nogi.

¡Nooooooooo! Maldije internamente.

-Mikan Sakura con… Hyuuga Natsume.

-¡QUÉ!-Exclamé. Todas las chicas del salón voltearon hacia mí con una mirada asesina. -Se... sensei, n… no puede asignarme otra pa… pareja? -Estaba aterrada, no sabía de lo que eran capaces esa bola de chicas que estaban obsesionadas con Hyuuga y Nogi, tanto así que habían formado un club de fans creado especialmente para hablar de lo "cool" que son aquellos dos.

-Lo siento Mikan-chan, pero no hay cambios hasta que acabe el curso completo. -Decía alegre. -Por cierto, ¿dónde está Natsume?

Cuando el chico me dijo que no le importaba llegar tarde a clases parece que era porque ya tenía pensado saltárselas, ya era costumbre, a pesar de que nunca le dirijo la palabra lo conocía desde pequeña y sabía más o menos cual era su actitud y forma de ser con las personas a su alrededor, sobre todo si tenía que aguantar un día completo junto a su profesor "favorito"… nótese el sarcasmo.

-Ahhh. -Suspiró el profesor. -¿Cuándo aprenderá? Bueno Mikan-chan, te lo encargo. -Sonrió.

-¡D… De ninguna manera! -Me ruboricé un poco.

Las horas pasaron y ya era hora del almuerzo; Hotaru que era con quien siempre me juntaba para comer, se encerró en su laboratorio como de costumbre, tal vez estaba haciendo algún robot, quien sabe… así que me resigné y me alejé de la multitud de estudiantes que se encontraban en la cafetería y alrededor del campus y llegué a un bosque cercano que se encontraba cerca del colegio y caminé hasta llegar a una pequeña laguna con un gran jardín lleno de flores y muchos árboles rodeándola, era un lindo lugar para descansar y estar en contacto con la naturaleza, y lo mejor de todo… ¡No había personas! Así que podía ser libre de hacer lo que quisiera mientras estuviera allí. Me senté debajo de un árbol inmenso pero de tronco pequeño por lo que no me verían fácilmente si alguien anduviese por ahí. Saqué de mi mochila mi obento y al terminar salí a toda prisa a jugar con aquel gran jardín de flores entre risas risueñas y jugarretas con las mariposas que volaban alrededor escuché una voz que provenía del mismo árbol en donde yo me había sentado.

-Lindo espectáculo. -Dice burlón.

-¿Q… Quién anda ahí?

-Mira hacia arriba.

-¡Hy… Hyuuga! -Dice un poco nerviosa

-¿Qué haces aquí? Este es mi lugar secreto y nadie puede venir. -Decía poniéndose un poco serio.

-¡Ja! ¿Desde cuándo te dieron el título de propiedad? Yo solo pasaba por aquí y me gustó el lugar así que me quedé. ¿Algún problema? -Cruzando los brazos.

-Pues sí. -Bajándose del árbol. -Este es mi sitio y nadie se acerca a él. -Decía retador y acercándose poco a poco a mí.

Me intimidaba… me intimidaba tener a tan pocos centímetros a un chico que a pesar de que estuviese hablando tan en serio en cuanto a su amenaza de no acercarme a su lugar, sentía mi cara encendida y con el corazón en los oídos. ¡Jamás un chico se había acercado tanto así a mí!

-Pu… Pues para que lo sepas te andaba buscando para avisarte que serías mi pa… pareja en clases. -¡Rayos! Era tan odioso decirlo tan directamente.

-Bien por ti. -Se dio vuelta dándome la espalda y caminando hacia el gran árbol para poder sentarse.

-¿Por mí? ¡Le rogué al profesor para que me cambiara con alguien más y dijo que no era posible! No seas tan creído, no todas las chicas quieren estar contigo. -Dije gritando.

-Si eres ruidosa. Ya vete. -Dijo haciendo un mohín.

-Tú fuiste el que comenzó. -Me acerqué y me senté en el mismo árbol pero un poco alejada de él.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? Te dije que te fueras, no que te sentaras otra vez.

-Ya, cálmate… ya estoy aquí desde hace rato además tengo que arreglar algunas notas que copié en la clase de Narumi-sensei.

-Serás terca. -Se cruzó de brazos y cerró los ojos dejándome ver que fui la vencedora de esta batalla. Sonreí un poco al saber que fui victoriosa y que tal vez este pueda ser un buen lugar para relajarme a pesar de que el estará aquí también.


	2. Chapter 2

**EN EL CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR**

-Si eres ruidosa. Ya vete. -Dijo haciendo un mohín.

-Tú fuiste el que comenzó. -Me acerqué y me senté en el mismo árbol pero un poco alejada de él.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? Te dije que te fueras, no que te sentaras otra vez.

-Ya, cálmate… ya estoy aquí desde hace rato además tengo que arreglar algunas notas que copié en la clase de Narumi-sensei.

-Serás terca. -Se cruzó de brazos y cerró los ojos dejándome ver que fui la vencedora de esta batalla. Sonreí un poco al saber que fui victoriosa y que tal vez este pueda ser un buen lugar para relajarme a pesar de que el estará aquí también.

**CAPITULO 2**

Luego de haber sonado la campana de entrada a clases, me levanté del gran árbol y miré a Hyuuga.

-¿No piensas venir? -Le dije curiosa

-No te interesa niña tonta.

-Estúpido zorro pervertido. -Murmuré yendo camino a mi salón de clases.

En eso varias chicas se me acercan y entre ellas la líder, Sumire Shouda, una chica de cabello color verde oscuro y corto con unos pequeños rizos largos adelante, piel blanca, ojos verdes y bastante presumida, todas juntas con un solo propósito.

-Vaya pero miren quien con quien nos topamos, parece que es la suertuda niñata que se sienta al lado de nuestro querido Natsume. -Decía Sumire.

-No creas que te la estas comiendo con esa gran hazaña, si crees que te dejaremos en paz, pues, estas muy equivocada. -Decía retadora e imponente una de las chicas.

-¿Quién querría a ese estúpido gato pervertido? -Dije en defensa. Tal vez de esa forma se darían cuenta que no tengo intenciones de quedarme con su querido Hyuuga, sin embargo, su respuesta no fue la que me esperaba.

-Escúchame bien Sakura, Natsume-sama jamás se fijaría en tan poca cosa como tú, mírate, con el cabello trenzado, tan aburrida y antisocial. -Susurraba cerca de mí mientras sonreía halaba una de mis trenzas. ¿Y cuál era el problema? Solo por no maquillarme ni andar detrás de los chicos como un chicle y hablarle a todo el mundo, se creen la gran cosa. De éstas no salgo viva, lo más probable es que me golpearán hasta dejarme inconsciente.

-¡Sakura-san!

Volteé hacia atrás y miré como corría Ruka Nogi en mi auxilio, rápidamente Sumire me soltó el pelo y actuó como si nada pasara… desgraciada.

-¡Oh! Ru.. Ruka-sama, ¿cómo estás? Jeje… -Decía nerviosa y tratando de acercarse a Nogi cautelosamente.

-¿Shouda-san, que le hacías a Sakura-san? -Decía un poco serio y preocupado.

-¿Y… Yo? Solo estaba tratando de arreglar sus trencitas, nada de lo que tengas que preocuparte Ruka-sama jaja… ja. -Decía fingiendo una sonrisa.

-Vámonos, Sakura-san. -Me tomó de la muñeca y me llevó hasta unos bancos que se encontraban en el campus.

Era extraño que uno de los chicos más populares viniera en mi auxilio cuando unas matonas trataban de dejarme sin vida, podría decirse que era la primera vez que interactuaba con él pero supongo que como su amigo estaba involucrado, debía hacerle frente a aquella horrible situación.

-¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Shouda-san no te ha hecho nada? -Preguntaba con preocupación.

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes. -Dije haciendo una leve sonrisa.

-Disculpa el mal momento que te hizo pasar Shouda-san, es solo que está un poco obsesionada con los dos y siempre amenaza a cualquier chica que trate de acercarse a nosotros. -Decía con aires de decepción.

¿Un "poco obsesionada"? ¡Esa chica estaba loca! Si no fuera por él, ¿quién sabe que podrían haberme hecho esas chicas?

-No, tranquilo, tú no tienes la culpa. -Dije sonriéndole sinceramente.

-Es un alivio que no te hayan hecho daño. Por cierto, mi nombre es Ruka Nogi, mucho gusto. Sonrió.

-Yo soy Mikan Sakura. -Sonreí por inercia.

-Lo sé. -Dijo.

-¿Eh?

-Lo escuché cuando Naru-sensei te asignó ser pareja de asiento con Natsume.

-Ah… -Dije con decepción. Supongo que quedaré etiquetada como "la chica que se sienta con Natsume-sama" durante el resto del año, estando en boca de todos y escuchando murmullos y chismes sobre mí, cada rato que pasa me parece más mala idea estar junto a Hyuuga.

-Me imagino lo que estarás pensando pero, Natsume es un buen amigo, a pesar de ser tan distante con las personas, siempre se preocupa por ellos en silencio, es un chico muy reservado pero nunca dudará en ayudar a un amigo cuando lo necesita. -Decía mientras miraba hacia el cielo con sus brillantes ojos azules.

Palabras como esas solo podían venir de su mejor amigo, porque para mí el siempre sería un egocéntrico, engreído y pervertido.

-Debes querer mucho a Hyuuga. -Dije sonriéndole.

-Sí, es como mi hermano. -Sonrió.

-… ¡Ayyyy Ruka-pyon! Hotaru es una suertuda al sentarse junto a ti, eres tan amable. De seguro terminará enamorándose de ti y se alejará de mí. -Dije sollozando de forma divertida.

-¿Ru… Ruka-pyon? ¿Imai-san enamorada de m… mí? -Preguntó sonrojado y con su flequillo escondiendo sus ojos.

-¿Te molesta que te llame así? -Pregunté con cara de cachorrito.

-N… no, no es eso. ¿Y qué hay con eso de que le guste a Imai-san? Ella no está interesada en mí, pasó todas las horas de clase leyendo un libro y armando un aparato extraño, ni siquiera volteó a mirarme en el momento que me senté junto a ella. -Replicó en su defensa.

-Aaah, pero quieres que si lo esté entonces. -Dije.

-¡Po… Por supuesto que no! -Dijo ruborizado.

-Jajajajajaja, eres tan gracioso Ruka-pyon. -Dije entre risas.

-¡No me llames así! -Dijo inflando las mejillas. -¡Rayos, ya es tarde! Debemos ir a clases. Exclamó al darse cuenta de que llevábamos mucho tiempo platicando y que las clases habían comenzado hace rato.

-Nah, ve tú, faltaré por hoy. -Dije. No soy de estar escapándome de clases a cada rato pero la situación lo amerita, estaba muy de buen humor para que mi profesor de matemáticas, Jinno-sensei o como lo llaman algunos "Jin-jin" me regañara y me mandara una sanción, no señor, prefiero recibirla mañana cuando mi euforia se acabara.

-De acuerdo, entonces nos vemos luego Sakura-san. -Dijo.

-Puedes llamarme Mikan-chan -Sonreí torciendo la cabeza a un lado.

-Entonces, hasta luego, Mikan… -chan. -Dijo con un pequeño sonrojo.

-Hasta luego Ruka-pyon. -Sonreía mientras me despedía con mi mano.

Era algo inusual que me llevara bien con alguien que no fuera Hotaru o mi madre, pero tengo que admitir que platicar con alguien como Ruka-pyon fue algo refrescante con esa personalidad tan amable y tímida que tiene, tal vez lleguemos a ser muy buenos amigos.

Luego de haberme despedido de Ruka-pyon tenía pensado ir nuevamente al lago, no me agradaba la idea de tener que volverme a encontrar con Hyuuga pero quería estar en un lugar donde ningún profesor me encontrara.

-Hola otra vez. -Lo saludé con mi mano.

-¿De nuevo tú? -Dijo un poco enojado.

-Tranquilízate, solo vine a pasar el rato. -Dije sentándome del lado contrario del árbol de donde el estaba recostado leyendo un manga.

-No es que me intereses pero, ¿que haces aquí? ¿no deberías estar en clases? -Interrogó.

-Debería. Pero las pesadas de tus fans no me dejaron. -Dije relajada.

-Ah... como siempre. Simplemente no te sientes junto a mi y listo. -Me sugirió.

-Ja, como si fuera tan fácil.

-Haz lo que quieras. -Dijo resignado.

-Hey, Hyuuga... ¿qué manga estás leyendo? -Pregunté, gateando hasta donde él se encontraba.

-No es tu problema. -Dijo tratando de esconder la portada del manga.

-Aaaanda, a mi también me gusta leerlos, además estoy aburrida. -Dije quejosamente tratando de quitárselo de las manos estando aún de rodillas.

-No pienso prestártelo. -Dijo un poco alterado por mi insistencia.

-Solo un momen... ¡Waaah! -Perdimos el equilibrio y terminé acostada en la grama y el encima de mí.

-Esto se te esta volviendo una costumbre. -Dijo él, aún tumbado sobre mí sin siquiera levantar la cabeza.

-S... solo quítate ¿quieres? esta es una escena muy comprometedora. -Dije sonrojada.

-Nadie está viendo, relájate. -Dijo mostrando su rostro relajado. Tenía un perfecto primer plano de su cara a pocos centímetros de la mía.

-E... ese no es el problema. - Sentía que en cualquier momento mi corazón se saldría por mi garganta.

-¿Acaso estás nerviosa? -Preguntó coqueto.

-¡Po... por supuesto que no! -Dije cerrando los ojos volteando mi cabeza hacia un lado y tratando de quitarlo con mis manos.

-Tu cara roja dice otra cosa. -Decía burlón.

-¡Quítate de encima! -Lo empujé y salí corriendo nuevamente al campus para esconder la gran vergüenza que sentía.

-Jaaah... al fin se fue. -Suspiró.

Llegué al campus hasta quedarme exhausta sin oxígeno. Definitivamente la descripción que hizo Ruka-pyon sobre Hyuuga no va para nada con el concepto que yo tenía él, jamás me podré llevar bien con ese chico. La idea de ir al bosque donde se encontraba él y dejarme llevar por la euforia que tenía hace rato creo que no resultó bien. Mejor consigo un lugar donde descansar y tranquilizarme, de paso conseguir un poco de agua para beber... creo que hoy no fue un buen primer día de clases.

* * *

**Holaaa a todos(^-^)/ disculpen la tardanza. Esta semana la tenía full con los asuntos de mi graduación. Así es, están hablando con la nueva Bachiller*-* **

**No crean que no andaba pendiente de actualizar, al contrario, estaba esperando que me saliera un poquito de tiempo libre para ponerme a escribir el nuevo capítulo pero he tenido muchas fiestas de graduación estos días... jajajaja.. ja... okey no me maten:c **

**En fin, gracias por haber esperado y muchisisisimas gracias a esas 5 personitas que dejaron sus reviews, de verdad me alegra que les haya gustado mi primer Fanfic, me esforzaré para que lo sigan leyendo:***

**Sugerencias, críticas, cualquier cosa que se les ocurra, no duden en avisarme;) Leeré con mucho gusto sus reviews:***

**¡Sayonara!**


	3. Chapter 3

**En el capítulo anterior:**

-Nadie está viendo, relájate. -Dijo mostrando su rostro relajado. Tenía un perfecto primer plano de su cara a pocos centímetros de la mía.

-E... ese no es el problema. - Sentía que en cualquier momento mi corazón se saldría por mi garganta.

-¿Acaso estás nerviosa? -Preguntó coqueto.

-¡Po... por supuesto que no! -Dije cerrando los ojos volteando mi cabeza hacia un lado y tratando de quitarlo con mis manos.

-Tu cara roja dice otra cosa. -Decía burlón.

-¡Quítate de encima! -Lo empujé y salí corriendo nuevamente al campus para esconder la gran vergüenza que sentía.

-Jaaah... al fin se fue. -Suspiró.

Llegué al campus hasta quedarme exhausta sin oxígeno. Definitivamente la descripción que hizo Ruka-pyon sobre Hyuuga no va para nada con el concepto que yo tenía él, jamás me podré llevar bien con ese chico. La idea de ir al bosque donde se encontraba él y dejarme llevar por la euforia que tenía hace rato creo que no resultó bien. Mejor consigo un lugar donde descansar y tranquilizarme, de paso conseguir un poco de agua para beber... creo que hoy no fue un buen primer día de clases.

**CAPITULO 3**

Al regresar a casa me di cuenta de que estaban bajando unos muebles y artículos para el hogar de un gran camión en la casa que estaba al lado de la mía, seguramente eran vecinos nuevos, no me fijé quienes serían los nuevos vecinos pero observé a una hermosa mujer de cabello negro y largo muy imponente, sin embargo, no llegué a mirar su rostro así que seguí mi camino y llegué hasta mi casa.

-Estoy en casa. -Grité mientras me quitaba los zapatos.

-Bienvenida Miki. -Sonrió mi madre.

-Má, ¿No sabes quiénes son los nuevos vecinos? -Pregunté.

-No lo sé, llegaron hace como 2 horas y han estado bajando sus cosas desde hace rato… creo que más tarde nos pasaremos por allí para darles la bienvenida, o quizás mañana, porque ahorita estaré ocupada preparando la cena jeje. -Sonreía mientras se rascaba la cabeza como gesto de torpeza.

Sin duda mi madre era una mujer carismática y muy sociable con los demás, estoy muy segura que cuando era adolescente se llevó muy bien con mi padre. Me contó que ella también estudió en la misma Academia que yo y allí conoció a mi padre quien era uno de los profesores que le daba clases, dijo que fue un poco complicado llevar una relación estudiante-profesor pero no importaron las adversidades siempre siguieron juntos hasta que mi madre cumplió los 17 años que fue cuando me tuvo a mí y unos meses luego de darme a luz mi padre murió a causa de un accidente automovilístico luego de que regresaba de su trabajo a casa, desde ese momento mi madre no ha estado con más ningún otro hombre, me tiene solo a mí. Ella trabaja como supervisora de una empresa muy famosa por lo que estamos muy bien económicamente, sin embargo, a veces le toca trabajar toda la noche y yo me quedo sola en la casa.

-Ven Miki, hagamos la cena. -Sonrió mientras caminaba hacia la cocina.

-De acuerdo, pero deja que me cambie la ropa primero. -Dije corriendo por las escaleras para entrar a mi habitación.

Me quité la ropa, y me puse un short blanco y una franela azul celeste, bajé hacia la cocina y preparé la cena con mi madre. Cuando terminamos, nos sentamos en la mesa del comedor, habíamos preparado arroz con curry, quedó delicioso.

-¿Qué tal te fue en el colegio, Miki? -Pregunta mi madre.

-Ah, pues b… bien pasé un rato con Hotaru y conocía a dos chicos algo extraños. -La verdad es que la pregunta me pilló con la guardia baja, no tenía intenciones de contarle a mi madre que unas chicas con problemas hormonales estaban acosándome, que un principito vino a rescatarme y que un pervertido casi me besa estando encima de mí… hay cosas que una madre no debe saber.

-¿Eeh? ¿Chicos? Ajaaa, ¿y te gustó alguno? -Preguntó picarona.

-¿Queeeee? Estás loca mamá, ¡por supuesto que no! -Dije volteando hacia otra parte para que no viera mi rostro ruborizado.

-Jaja, que no te de pena hija, ya estás en la edad de tener novio. -Dijo risueña.

-C… claro que… no me gusta nadie. -¡Y era cierto! A mis 15 años jamás me gustó un chico.

-Luego te llegará la hora, y cuando llegue ese día quiero ser la primera persona en saberlo, ¿de acuerdo? -Dijo sonriente.

-E… está bien. -Dije un poco avergonzada. -Ya termine. Iré a mi habitación, buenas noches mamá. -Dije dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Buenas noches Miki. -Dijo devolviendo el beso.

Me daba pena hablar de este tipo de asuntos con ella pero le tenía mucha confianza y nos llevábamos bien, pero a pesar de eso sentí que tenía que salir de esa extraña conversación y lo primero que se me ocurrió fue irme a la recamara. Cuando entré escuchaba por mi ventana el ruido que venía de la casa de mis nuevos vecinos, al parecer estaban moviendo sus muebles a todas partes y era algo lógico, sin embargo, tanto ruido no me dejaría dormir a pesar de que no tenía planeado hacerlo en ese momento, así que me puse a ver un rato televisión y luego de unas horas me quedé dormida.

Al día siguiente cuando me desperté finalmente, miré el reloj y era las 8:05am, salté de la cama y fui directo al baño a darme una ducha rápida, se me había olvidado poner el alarma para levantarme, me vestí, bajé las escaleras, me despedí de mi mamá y me fui sin desayunar, no había tiempo para eso, así que corrí hasta quedarme sin fuerzas y llegué al colegio. Afortunadamente no quedaba muy lejos de mi casa y no habían profesores alrededor ya que todos estaban en clases, al único que tendría que soportar sería al amargado de Jin-jin…

-¡Buenos días, disculpe la tardanza! -Dije casi a gritos abriendo la puerta del salón de clases a punto de caer al piso de lo cansada que estaba por aquella carrera que hice.

-Señorita Sakura, no le basta con haberse escapado ayer de clases sino que tiene la osadía de llegar hoy tarde. -Dijo el profesor con una mirada fulminante.

-Disculpe, es que ayer yo… -Decía haciendo una reverencia como disculpa.

-¡No me interesan sus excusas! Hoy luego de clases usted y el señor Hyuuga tendrán que limpiar el salón de clases completo como castigo. -Dijo sin más.

-Bien… -Dije agachando la cabeza de la vergüenza, escuchaba risillas y burlas de algunos de mis compañeros por lo que me cabreé un poco, seguí mi camino hasta mi asiento y allí se encontraba Hyuuga recostado en su puesto con un libro sobre su rostro, me armé de valor para saludarlo aunque sabía que eso lo molestaría.

-Hola. -Dije.

-…

-¿Ya sabías del castigo? -Pregunté.

-Sí. -Dijo indiferente.

-¿Cuándo te lo dijo el profesor? Pensé que no vendrías hoy tampoco.

-No es de tu incumbencia. Cállate y déjame dormir en paz. -Dijo molesto sin siquiera quitarse el libro de la cara.

-Sí, sí, está bien. -Dije resignada. Sabía que hablar con él era algo difícil pero al fin y al cabo era mi compañero de asiento, de alguna u otra forma debía tratar de convivir con ese tipo. Me fijé en el puesto de Hotaru, estaba leyendo un libro y Ruka-pyon estaba escribiendo la clase y me di cuenta que cuando pasé cerca de ella no la saludé, sin embargo, no creo que le importe mucho, aún así, la saludaré en la hora del almuerzo.

Luego de varias horas de clases finalmente llegó la hora del almuerzo y pude encontrarme con Hotaru.

-¡Hotaruuuuuuuuuuuuu! -Grité acercándome a ella.

-Aléjate. -Dijo esquiando mi abrazo.

-Auch… -Dije sobándome la cabeza. -Nee, Hotaru ¿cómo estás? ¿Cómo te estás llevando con Ruka-pyon?

-¿Ruka qué? -Preguntó mientras caminábamos por el pasillo en busca de un lugar en donde almorzar.

-Ruka-pyon -Volví a decir, sonriente.

-Eres mala poniéndole apodos a la gente.

-Heey… el dijo que no había problema con que lo llamara así.

-¿Y desde cuándo tratas con ese chico? -Preguntó.

-Ayer me salvó de haber sido asesinada por las fans de Hyuuga y él.

-Ya veo… -Dijo calmada.

Nos sentamos por la grama del campus a comer y charlamos un rato de cosas triviales. Luego de un rato entramos nuevamente al salón y pasaron las horas hasta que tocó el último timbre de clases, casi todos los alumnos se habían ido a su casa y solo quedamos… Hyuuga y yo.

-Bien, aquí están los productos de limpieza y las escobas. Espero que terminen rápido, alumnos. -Decía Jinno-sensei mirándonos de reojo para después salir del salón.

-Humph… -Chistó Hyuuga.

-Maldito… -Susurré para mis adentros.

Algo peor que estar limpiando el salón era estar acompañada de alguien como Hyuuga, el ambiente era algo tenso e incómodo. Mientras él barría el salón, yo me encargaba de lavar la pizarra o mejor dicho… tratar. Era muy baja como para llegar hasta arriba, tampoco era pequeña, era de estatura normal pero es que la pizarra era monstruosamente grande y no era que a los estudiantes nos alegrara. Mientras daba pequeños brincos fallos para llegar hasta arriba sentí como me rodearon por detrás deteniendo mis saltos.

-Déjamelo a mí, enana. Tú sigue barriendo lo que falta. -Decía él tan cercano a mi cuerpo mientras tomaba la esponja de mis manos.

-E… está bien. -Dije corriendo hasta la escoba.

Luego de una hora más o menos, terminamos de limpiar el salón. Pasamos por la dirección informándoselo a Jin-jin y nos fuimos a nuestras casas.

Ya habían pasado varias calles desde que dejamos el colegio y Hyuuga seguía el mismo camino que yo.

-Deja de seguirme. -Dije.

-Eso mismo digo yo. -Replicó él.

-Eres tan tedioso.

-Y tú tan fastidiosa.

Cuando iba estaba a solo unos pasos de llegar a mi casa lo ví acercarse a la casa de mis nuevos vecinos.

-¿Los conoces? -Pregunté.

-Aquí vivo yo, tonta.

-¿¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!? -Exclamé.

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa? Si eres ruidosa. -Dijo un poco exaltado.

-Yo… yo vivo al lado. -Dije señalando mi casa.

-Genial, tengo como vecina una niña fea, ruidosa y molesta. -Dijo resignado mientras abría la puerta de su casa.

-¡Heey, esas son mis líneas, zorro pervertido!

-Hasta luego, Lunares. -Dijo cerrando la puerta y dejándome hablando sola.

Era el colmo tener que soportarlo también como vecino… ¿No bastaba con que solo fuera mi pareja de clases? Sinceramente ese chico me saca de quicio. ¿Qué pasará ahora con mi vida?

* * *

**Bueeeeeno, aquí llegué con el nuevo capítulo (un poco tarde *coff, coff*) espero que les guste. La verdad es que no lo había subido porque no tenía inspiración pero de repente sin previo aviso empecé a escribir sin parar y las idea venían una detrás de la otra jajajja (espero que sea así hasta el final¬_¬") para mí estuvo un poco emocionante, ¿a quién no le encantaría tener a Natsume de vecino? Mikan, tu lo que estas es loca-.- y lo que viene es buenooo oyó? así que deséenme suerte tod s. Ahora una pequeña respuesta a una chica que me dejó un review y no respondo creo que terminaré con un tic nervioso en el ojo xD **

**Mysticalls-123: ps sii, ya soy Bachiller:'D por lo que ya terminaron mis días en el colegio *sale corriendo a llorar* tú apenas estás comenzando la secundaria así que suerte;) Saludos! **

**Sugerencias, críticas, etto... lo que se les ocurra, bienvenidos sean los reviews;)**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. Chau! **


	4. Chapter 4

**EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR:**

-Deja de seguirme. -Dije.

-Eso mismo digo yo. -Replicó él.

-Eres tan tedioso.

-Y tú tan fastidiosa.

Cuando iba estaba a solo unos pasos de llegar a mi casa lo ví acercarse a la casa de mis nuevos vecinos.

-¿Los conoces? -Pregunté.

-Aquí vivo yo, tonta.

-¿¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!? -Exclamé.

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa? Si eres ruidosa. -Dijo un poco exaltado.

-Yo… yo vivo al lado. -Dije señalando mi casa.

-Genial, tengo como vecina una niña fea, ruidosa y molesta. -Dijo resignado mientras abría la puerta de su casa.

-¡Heey, esas son mis líneas, zorro pervertido!

-Hasta luego, Lunares. -Dijo cerrando la puerta y dejándome hablando sola.

Era el colmo tener que soportarlo también como vecino… ¿No bastaba con que solo fuera mi pareja de clases? Sinceramente ese chico me saca de quicio. ¿Qué pasará ahora con mi vida?

**CAPITULO 4**

Al día siguiente llegué como buena costumbre llegué tarde al colegio, había pasado la noche pasada pensando en lo bizarra que se veía la situación: Natsume Hyuuga, el chico más popular de toda la Academia desde que lo conozco, ahora es mi pareja en clases y además mi vecino, luego de haber pasado años sin trato alguno, ahora mi vida gira en torno a él ¿qué rayos está pasando?

Ya habían pasado varias horas, y sí, Hyuuga volvió a asistir a clases. En todo el tiempo que había pasado no entablamos ningún tipo de conversación y ya me había acostumbrado a eso… el tipo de era de muchas palabras y siempre respondía con monosílabos. Nos encontrábamos en la última clase de la mañana que era matemática, no le presté mucha atención al profesor, la verdad es que la materia me aburría y no la entendía. Luego de un rato sonó el timbre del salón que me sacó de mis pensamientos mientras pensaba sobre la inmortalidad del cangrejo. Abrí mi bolso para sacar mi almuerzo y… no estaba… ¡había olvidado tomar el maldito almuerzo en la mesa del comedor! Revisé mi billetera para aunque sea comprar un pan y jugo en la cafetería de la escuela y…

-¡MALDICIÓN! -Grité en medio del salón. Gracias al cielo ya quedaban pocas personas porque estaba muerta de la vergüenza por haberme alterado así.

-Ahora que te pasa… -Dijo un Natsume adormilado asomando un ojo a través de un manga que tenía encima de su cara.

-N… nada es solo que olvidé mi dinero en casa. -Dije un poco cabreada por todo lo que estaba pasando. Ni siquiera puedo ir por Hotaru para que me regale un poco de su almuerzo, seguro estaría dentro de su laboratorio secreto y la única forma de entrar a la fuerza es pagando, y como verán, en ese momento carecía de recursos financieros. Genial.

-¿Qué sucede Mikan-chan? -Pregunta aquel rubio que viene acercándose a nuestros asientos.

-Oh, Ruka-pyon, no, es solo que dejé mi almuerzo en casa y se me olvidó traer mi dinero jejeje… -Dije rascando mi cabeza avergonzada.

-Vaya, que pena… entonces, t… ¿Te gustaría comer de la mía? Traje mucha y yo pues, yo… -Decía ruborizado bajando su rostro al suelo.

-¿En serio le darías de comer a este pobre ser indefenso? -Dije con ojos brillantes.

-Querrás decir "ser despistado e idiota" -Decía un azabache a mi lado.

-Tú cállate. -Dije con una vena estilo anime en mi cabeza.

-Eh, bueno si tú estás de acuerdo… -Seguía diciendo el rubio.

-¡Por supuesto, vayamos! -Dije tomando mi bolso y sonriendo hacia él. Al llegar casi a la puerta de salida del salón pude ver por un rabillo del ojo como Hyuuga se nos quedaba mirando a los dos. Tiene serios problemas el tipo.

Nos fuimos hasta la terraza de la Academia y nos sentamos en el piso a comer. Había mucha gente a nuestro alrededor también almorzando, muchos nos observaban incrédulos, y no los culpaba, Ruka Nogi no era el tipo de chico que andaba junto a una chica, y menos con alguien como yo que no llama la atención ni a su sombra.

-Se siente raro. -Dijo de repente mientras comía.

-¿Qué cosa? -Pregunté.

-Es la primera vez desde que estoy en el colegio que almuerzo con una chica. -Decía un poco avergonzado.

-¿En… en serio? Yo… es la primera vez que trato a un chico tan popular. -Dije un poco sonrojada.

-Ser popular no es algo que quiera ser, las chicas están locas y me autoproclamaron uno de los chicos más populares del colegio junto a Natsume. -Decía un poco molesto.

-Lo sé… es por tu personalidad tan agradable que eres tan conocido por todos. -Dije sonriendo.

-¿T… tú crees? Pero no soy el único chico que es así en esta Academia.

-Tu físico también vale. -Sonreí. -Aunque no se que le ven a Natsume. -Dije haciendo pucheros.

-Ya te lo dije, él es…

-Sí, amigable, se preocupa por todos, blablabla... -Dije siguiéndole la corriente.

-Cuando lo conozcas bien te darás cuenta de que tengo razón.

-Créeme, no tengo intenciones de querer conocerlo a fondo. -Dije metiéndome un bocado de comida.

-¿Sabes? Eres la primera chica que no tiene intenciones amorosas hacia ninguno de los dos. Eso, me agrada. -Decía sonriendo con un pequeño rubor.

-Jeje, la verdad es que también me agrada haberte conocido, se me da muy mal tratar a la gente, por eso estoy feliz de que seamos amigos. -Sonreía y lo miraba fijamente. Pude notar que se sonrojo más por mi comentario, eso ya era costumbre de él, ¿verdad?

Luego de haber almorzado regresamos a clases, Hyuuga se escapó nuevamente de clases ya que venía su querido profesor Narumi, así que pasé las últimas horas de clase sola en mi asiento, de alguna forma me sentía aliviada por no tener que enfrentar ese ambiente tenso e incómodo que se sentía al estar al lado de Hyuuga.

Al cabo de unas horas, ya iba camino a mi casa, no vi rastros de mi querido (sarcasmo) vecino por el camino, me imagino que se fue temprano. Entré a mi casa y me dirigí a la cocina para percatarme de que mi madre estaba… ¿decorando un pastel? ¿quién estaba cumpliendo años?

-Hola Má. -Dije saludándola con la mano.

-Hola Miki. -Dijo parando de decorar el pastel para observarme y seguir con lo suyo.

-¿Qué celebramos? -Pregunté.

-Preparo este delicioso pastel de fresas con chocolate para darles la bienvenida a los vecinos. -Sonrió entusiasta.

-¿¡Qué?! ¿p… pero que dices?

-Si quieres ve a ducharte y a arreglarte que en unas horas iremos a su casa, yo me arreglaré cuando termine aquí. -Seguía diciendo sin notar mi cara de sorpresa y angustia.

Me resigné a ir a mi habitación para prepararme mentalmente mientras me duchaba, no tenía gracia ir a la casa del único chico con el que me llevo mal en el colegio, por suerte creo que mi madre se encargaría con eso de las charlas y bienvenidas de corazón con su familia, yo solo iba a ser un una masa que ocupara espacio en uno de sus muebles mientras charlaban. Me bañé y me vestí y me coloqué un short corto de color negro, una sudadera manga larga con capucha de color gris, unas vans negras y me amarré el pelo en forma de cola de caballo, la cosa no era algo formal, además, solo sería un momento y luego nos iríamos a casa, seguramente mi madre si iría más decente que yo.

Pasó una hora y mi madre ya estaba lista, como lo pensé, se puso un vestido casual color melocotón y unas sandalias sencillas de color marrón claro, sin duda era una mujer coqueta y bueno… un poco delicada en sus momentos, todo lo contrario a mí.

-¿Estás lista? -Me preguntó.

-Eso creo. -Dije.

-¡Entonces vayamos! -Dijo entusiasta.

Tomó el pastel, lo colocó en una caja decorada y fuimos hasta la puerta de entrada de los vecinos, respiré profundo y toqué el timbre, en unos segundos la puerta se abrió y pude ver a una hermosa mujer de cabello largo y negro, de piel tan blanca como la nieve y esos ojos rojos tan familiares, supongo que es la madre del antipático de Hyuuga Natsume.

-Hola, ¿Qué desean? -Dijo amablemente aquella elegante mujer.

-¡Hola! Somos sus vecinas, mi nombre es Yuka Yukihara y ella es mi hija Mikan Sakura. -Respondía mi madre con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Mucho gusto, señora. -Incliné mi cabeza como muestra de respeto.

-Un placer conocerlas, mi nombre es Kaoru Hyuuga. -Decía sonriente.

-El placer es nuestro -Replicó mi madre. -Hemos traído un delicioso pastel como muestra de bienvenida. -Dijo emocionada.

-¡Oh! ¡Qué amables! Bueno, pasen para charlar un poco y probar ese rico pastel. -Dijo la señora dándonos paso hacia adentro.

Era una casa muy linda y acogedora, jamás había entrado durante la estadía de mis anteriores vecinos, se nota que se han esmerado decorándola a pesar de que solo hace 2 días llegaron.

-Disculpen el desorden, aún estamos acomodando las cosas jeje. -Decía Kaoru-san avergonzada.

-No te preocupes, estamos bien así. -Dijo mi madre.

-Siéntense aquí. Prepararé un poco de té. -Dijo yéndose a la cocina.

Era una mujer muy educada, aunque su personalidad me recordaba un poco a mi madre, tal vez lleguen a llevarse bien, pero si Hyuuga tiene una madre tan atenta, ¿por qué él es así? ¿Y qué rayos hago pensando en él?

Luego de un rato Kaoru-san apareció con una tetera y tres tazas en una bandeja y las colocó en la mesa que estaba enfrente de los sillones donde nos encontrábamos sentadas mi madre y yo.

-Llamaré a mis hijos para que los conozcan. -Dijo la mujer guiñando un ojo.

¿Conocer? Bueno, conocía suficiente a su hijo como para estar lo suficientemente incómoda hasta el punto de querer escapar de esta casa… solo queda esperar que él llegue para que comience la tortura.

* * *

**Holaa(*^*)/ lo sé, lo sé, tardé en actualizar, y tal vez este es un capítulo poco... emocionante.-. por eso estaba pensando en hacer un PDV de Natsume para el próximo capítulo, y así podremos leer la mente de nuetro minino favorito*^* (trataré de hacer todo lo posible para seguir su personalidad) ¿Qué dicen? :D **

**Sugerencias, críticas, opiniones... Bienvenidas sean+-+**

**P.D: trataré de actualizar el próximo cap esta semana :D**

**Sayonara:***


	5. Chapter 5

**EN EL CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR:**

Era una mujer muy educada, aunque su personalidad me recordaba un poco a mi madre, tal vez lleguen a llevarse bien, pero si Hyuuga tiene una madre tan atenta, ¿por qué él es así? ¿Y qué rayos hago pensando en él?

Luego de un rato Kaoru-san apareció con una tetera y tres tazas en una bandeja y las colocó en la mesa que estaba enfrente de los sillones donde nos encontrábamos sentadas mi madre y yo.

-Llamaré a mis hijos para que los conozcan. -Dijo la mujer guiñando un ojo.

¿Conocer? Bueno, conocía suficiente a su hijo como para estar lo suficientemente incómoda hasta el punto de querer escapar de esta casa… solo queda esperar que él llegue para que comience la tortura.

**CAPITULO 5**

**PDV NATSUME**

Escuché como mi madre llamó en la habitación que estaba al lado de la mía a mi hermana y al momento sonó la puerta de mi cuarto.

-Natsume, ven, baja un rato a saludar a tus nuevos vecinos. -Decía con esa común sonrisa que siempre cargaba.

-Voy. -Dije sin más.

Al salir de mi habitación pude notar a mi pequeña hermana de 10 años con un brillo de emoción en sus ojos y a la vez timidez, seguramente estaría esperando que yo me acercara a ella para llevarla hasta la sala.

-¡Onii-chan! -Corrió hasta mí y se enredó entre mi brazo izquierdo. -¡Vamos, apresúrate, quiero ver a nuestros vecinos! -Decía alegre.

A pesar de ser tan hiperactiva y alegre, siempre que le tocaba conocer a alguien acudía a mi primero para acompañarla, a pesar de que me molestaba un poco que me usara como su guardaespaldas, sabía que como hermano mayor no podía dejarla sola en sus peores momentos.

Bajamos juntos las escaleras y lo primero que llegué a visualizar fue a una castaña que miraba sus manos enterradas entre sus muslos descubiertos, como si ellos tuvieran el secreto del universo, luego miró hacia donde nos encontrábamos mi hermana y yo a solo pocos pasos de llegar a la sala, mi madre había bajado antes así que ya se encontraba con las invitadas y pude notar un pequeño rubor y una expresión un poco de enfado al mirarme directamente a los ojos. Juh, esta chica sí que es interesante.

-Déjenme presentárselos, ella es mi hija menor, Aoi. -Señalaba mi madre a mí hermana.

-Mucho gusto. -Decía Aoi haciendo una reverencia.

-Y el es mi hijo mayor, Natsume. -Señalándome.

-Gusto en conocerlas. -Dije indiferente. Escuché como Lunares hizo un ruido muy singular con su boca como muestra de burla, que, por supuesto, solo llegué a escuchar yo, y miraba a todos lados menos hacía mí. Sonreí mentalmente. Seguramente estaría muy nerviosa.

-Ellas son nuestras invitadas, Yuka Yukihara y su hija Mikan Sakura. -Continuaba presentando mi madre.

-Mucho gusto chicos, espero que nos llevemos bien y seamos unos buenos vecinos. -Decía la madre de Lunares. Al parecer era una mujer muy educada y alegre, es una buena impresión para ser la primera vez que la veo, se nota que su hija no sacó su personalidad.

-Mucho gusto. -Dijo la chica a su lado con tono resignado.

-Mira lo que trajeron, es un rico pastel de chocolate con fresas, tu favorito, Natsume. -Sonreía mi madre.

-¡Siiiiii! ¡Pastel, pastel, pastel! -Chillaba Aoi.

-Tengo un rico jugo de moras guardado en la nevera, traeré para todos. -Decía mi madre levantándose de su asiento.

-¡No! ¡Yo quiero Coca-cola! -Exigió Aoi. ¿Acaso estaba loca? No era el momento para que comenzara con sus caprichos. Luego me mandarían a mí a comprarle su estúpido refresco, y yo quería era hacer sufrir mentalmente a aquella castaña que se mostraba indiferente pero por dentro seguramente era un manojo de nervios.

-Aoi, pero solo hay jugo de moras. -Decía mi madre tratando de convencerla.

-¡No quiero moras! ¡Quiero Coca-cola! -Decía haciendo pucheros y cruzando los brazos. Y observaba a Yuka-san como disfrutaba de aquel berrinche que daba mi pequeña y fastidiosa hermana y Lunares ni siquiera se animaba a mirar.

-Jaaah…. -Suspiró. -Natsume, podrías hacerme ese favor… "¿Porfis?" -Decía mi madre suplicando pícaramente.

-Está bien. -Suspiré también. -Dame el dinero.

-Ten, compra el refresco a Aoi y agarra lo demás para que te compres algo a ti y a Mikan-chan. -Decía guiñando el ojo. Pude notar que Lunares finalmente salía de su mundo de fantasías mientras que ponía atención a lo que sucedía al haber sido nombrada.

-Miki, ¿Por qué no vas junto a Natsume-kun y lo ayudas a traer las cosas? -Decía Yuka-san.

-¡¿Qué?! -Dijo su hija en reproche. -E... él creo que puede solo ¿no crees? N… no son muchas cosas las que comprará.

-Vamos Mikan-chan, acompáñalo un momento, al fin y al cabo ustedes creo que tienen la misma edad, ¿Cierto?, tal vez puedan ser amigos. -Sonreía mi madre.

-¿Cuántos años tiene Natsume-kun? Mikan tiene 15. -Decía emocionada Yuka-san.

-¡Natsume también! Que coincidencias… -Decía mi madre mientras Lunares veía a esas dos mujeres hablar sin tomar en cuenta su presencia lo que hacía que se le viera una rostro como si la fuera a mandar a la guillotina. En verdad, disfrutaba sus expresiones tan elocuente que hacía a cada rato, esperen… ¿qué estoy diciendo? No es como si ella me agradara o algo parecido.

-Anda Miki, no seas floja y levántate. -Decía su madre dándole un golpe en la espalda haciendo que ella se levantara por impulso y caminara hasta donde me encontraba yo, cerca de la puerta de la entrada.

-Venimos en un rato. -Dije mientras abría la puerta y la dejaba salir a ella primero. No pude evitar mirar disimuladamente su parte trasera, y en mi opinión, no estaba nada mal.

Caminamos durante casi todo el trayecto en silencio, yo al lado de ella y, en serio que si hubiera sido otra chica no me hubiera molestado para nada, pues, la mayoría de las veces los temas de conversación con chicas superficiales como las de mi colegio eran estúpidas e incoherentes, siempre buscaban la manera de impresionarme y lo que hacían era quedar como unas idiotas. Pero la que tengo a mi lado en este momento, simplemente parecía estar mejor si estaba alejada de mí y eso me aliviaba de alguna forma por no tener que lidiar con ridiculeces pero a la vez, me interesaba, es decir, era como una clase de reto. ¿Por qué ella no se comportaba como las demás? Me di cuenta que en comparación a mí ella era una enana, llegaba más o menos a la altura de mi pecho, y creo estar seguro que es la primera vez que la miro con el cabello recogido en forma de cola de caballo, se veía… bien… quiero decir, estaba acostumbrado a mirarlo como una ñoña con su cabello trenzado, sobresaltándose con cualquier cosa, y atenta a todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor. ¿Desde cuando me había fijado en su forma de ser? Supongo que es por las pocas miradas que hago hacia ella sin que se de cuenta durante las clases.

-Hey. -La llamé. Craso error… la chica al voltear hacia mí no se percató de que estaba cruzando la calle y casi es atropellada por un auto, la halé del brazo lo más rápido que pude y la atraje hacia mi pecho, pude sentir que se estremeció en el momento que yo rodeé su cintura con mis brazos, pero es que en verdad me dio un gran susto, no iba a quedar con el cargo de conciencia de que dejé morir a la ñoña del salón. Miré hacia abajo y pude admirar su rostro sonrojado con los ojos cerrados y agarrando mi camisa con tanta fuerza como si su vida dependiera de ello, no pude evitar sonreír sin que me viera para luego tomarla del mentón y pudiera mirarme.

-¿Estás bien? -Le pregunté

-S… sí… -Tartamudeó.

-¿No te pasó nada? -Seguí preguntando?

-No… … ¡Su… suéltame! Ya estoy b… bien -Decía mientras trataba de zafarse de mi agarre. De esta no escaparía tan fácilmente. Por primera vez pude tocar su cintura y me dí cuenta de que la tenía muy pronunciada y sus senos chocaban con mi pecho, así pude confirmar que definitivamente no era plana, al contrario, tenía muchos "atributos", entonces… ¿por qué escondía tanto su cuerpo? No pude evitarlo, una de mis manos pasó de su cintura a tocar uno de sus senos.

Por un momento quedó tiesa como una roca, luego de unos segundos reaccionó y pude ver como su mano izquierda iba directamente a voltearme la cara de una cachetada, sabía que haría algo como eso así que la detuve.

-¿En serio piensas que me dejaría golpear por ti, Lunares? -Dije mientras la tomaba de sus muñecas y la acercaba hacia mí.

-¡Suéltame zorro pervertido! ¡No te acerques más a mí! -Gritaba histérica. -¡Ahora no podré casarmeeee! -Sollozaba.

¿En serio la chica era tan ingenua?

-Serás idiota, deja el drama. Sigamos. -Dije soltándola y comenzando a caminar.

-¡Por supuesto que sí! -Dijo alcanzándome.

-Hay cosas peores que esas. -Repliqué.

-¿Cómo cuáles? -Preguntó curiosa.

-No querrás saberlo… aún. -Dije mirándola con una casi inexistente sonrisa.

Por suerte la hice reflexionar durante ese poco tiempo que nos quedaba para llegar a la tienda y ya había calmado su histeria. Compré el refresco de Aoi, Lunares pidió unas galletas de chocolate y yo pedí un paquete de papas fritas.

El camino de regreso se hizo más largo que el de ida ya que ninguno tomó la iniciativa para hablar, pues íbamos comiendo nuestras golosinas y lo prefería así, no me gustaba que me molestaran mientras comía, sin embargo, quería probar de las galletas que había comprado mi compañera de asiento pero obviamente no le pediría, no estaba en mi naturaleza estar pidiéndole cosas a la gente, y mucho menos por una estúpida galleta.

Llegamos a casa, y cuando entramos a la sala, ambos quedamos perplejos al ver a mi hermana comiendo del pastel con… el jugo de moras.

-¡Llegas tarde! -Decía Aoi con la boca llena de pastel.

Maldita mocosa del demonio, me hizo caminar todo eso en vano.

-¡Awww! ¡Eso dueleeee! -Decía Aoi quejándose por el golpe que le había dado en la cabeza.

-¡Eso te pasa por idiota! -Dije un poco molesto.

-¡Mamaaaa! -Gritaba ella tirándose hacia mi madre. Mamá me miró con cara de reproché pero a la vez sonriente. Ella sabía que yo tenía razón.

No pude evitar escuchar unas risillas de las otras dos personas que se encontraban presentes. Yuka-san y Lunares, riendo a carcajadas por aquella cómica y vergonzosa situación que yo estaba presentando. Todos en la escuela me conocen como el tipo serio que no habla ni se acerca a nadie. Seguramente para Lunares era algo nuevo conocer esta faceta mía, no me importaba, pero que no se acostumbre.

Pasaron unas horas y entre charlas, y chistes que daban nuestras madres, yo solo comía del pastel, que por cierto, estaba delicioso y Lunares comía en silencio mientras que miraba recurrentemente hacia mí un poco enfadada y con las mejillas sonrojadas, yo no la miraba, solo lo sabía.

-Juh… esta chica. -Pensé.

Al final creo que fue buena idea salir a comprar el refresco a Aoi, conocí un poco más a fondo la personalidad de mi compañera de clases y conocí sus senos. Sonreí mentalmente.

* * *

**Holaaaaaaa(^w^)/ Cumplí con mi promesa*^* (casi tarde pero la cumplí!) xD**

**Como han estado? espero que les haya gustado el cap porque a mí me encantó*-* Ojalá haya llenado sus espectativas con mi mente "macha". Créanme, traté de hacer todo lo posible para pensar como Natsume y lo que leyeron, fue lo que salió xD**

**Las requiero:* gracias por sus 15Reviews:* espero que sigan la historia hasta el final :D **

**Sugerencias, críticas, opiniones... bienvenidas sean^^**

**Sayonara!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Siempre quise decir esto jejejeje:**

**Disclaimer: Gakuen Alice no me pertenece, le pertenece a Tachibana Higuchi que por cierto te guardo infinito desprecio (Ok no tanto) por el final tan extraño que le diste a mi amado manga:'C. Sin embargo, la historia aquí presente si es completamente míaaaa- **

**EN EL CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR:**

No pude evitar escuchar unas risillas de las otras dos personas que se encontraban presentes. Yuka-san y Lunares, riendo a carcajadas por aquella cómica y vergonzosa situación que yo estaba presentando. Todos en la escuela me conocen como el tipo serio que no habla ni se acerca a nadie. Seguramente para Lunares era algo nuevo conocer esta faceta mía, no me importaba, pero que no se acostumbre.

Pasaron unas horas y entre charlas, y chistes que daban nuestras madres, yo solo comía del pastel, que por cierto, estaba delicioso y Lunares comía en silencio mientras que miraba frecuentemente hacia mí un poco enfadada y con las mejillas sonrojadas, yo no la miraba, solo lo sabía.

-Juh… esta chica. -Pensé.

Al final creo que fue buena idea salir a comprar el refresco a Aoi, conocí un poco más a fondo la personalidad de mi compañera de clases y conocí sus senos. Sonreí mentalmente.

**CAPÍTULO 6**

**PDV MIKAN**

El día anterior fue demasiado traumante, Hyuuga se portó como un patán y pervertido de primera… ¡¿Cómo se atrevió a tocar mi busto?! Sin embargo, me di que el Hyuuga del colegio es solo una imagen, al parecer era menos cortante y social con sus allegados, es decir, con su familia. Era curioso, ya que yo hacía lo mismo... solo que no trataba a la gente como si en algún momento saldría un rayo láser de mis ojos y los asesinaría a todos… debe tener sus motivos.

Bajé las escaleras de mi casa, esta vez sí tome mi almuerzo de la mesa y me aseguré de tener dinero en mi billetera, no volvería a pasar la misma historia que ayer. Mi madre salió desde muy temprano al trabajo así que no pude despedirme de ella. Como lo dije anteriormente, ya estaba acostumbrada a esas cosas, generalmente le toca trabajar en las noches y yo me quedo sola en casa, todo está bien hasta que llegan los días de invierno… le tengo un terror a los truenos por lo que pasar una noche en la oscuridad solo con el sonido de la lluvia y los truenos y la luz de los inmensos relámpagos han sido tiempos de supervivencia para mí.

Cambiando de tema, finalmente el viernes había llegado, había añorado que llegara el fin de semana, extrañaba las vacaciones y los siguientes dos días los tomaría como descanso después de tanto ajetreo en la escuela. Tener que lidiar con tanta gente en tan poco tiempo es algo nuevo en mi vida, jamás me había llamado la atención relacionarme con mis compañeros de clases, sin embargo, estar como compañera de Hyuuga ha sido un cambio radical con todo eso.

Extrañamente hoy me levanté temprano a pesar de todo lo que había pasado ayer en casa de Natsume, decidí no exaltarme y no pensar mucho en ello para así dormir tranquilamente y aquí me tienen, llegando veinte minutos antes al colegio y no hay muchos alumnos alrededor, caminé hasta el bosque al que por alguna razón me acostumbre a venir cuando no tenía a donde ir y esta vez me acosté en la grama sobre el terreno inclinado que daba una perfecta vista hacia la laguna que brillaba como un diamante por los rayos del sol, estaba tan enfocada en aquel ambiente tan relajado y fresco que no me percaté que tenía a unos quince metros hacia mi lado a un azabache dormido profundamente o eso es lo que yo suponía.

Gateé hasta él y tenía los brazos doblados en su nuca y con una pierna cruzada hacia la otra observé su rostro atentamente, tenía las pestañas largas y abundantes, su piel tan limpia y tersa y su cabello tan negro como el carbón revuelto hacia todos lados haciéndolo ver tan… Lindo… lo admito. Tenía razones de sobra para que todas las chicas quisieran estar con él. Un perfil perfecto, un rostro varonil, un cuerpo que cualquier modelo envidiaría, esa mirada carmesí tan fuerte, y ese aire que transmitía de chico malo, sexy e inalcanzable lo que hace que todas caigan sobre sus pies. Odiaba admitirlo pero era verdad.

Dejé a un lado mis pensamientos cuando noté que el chico estaba frunciendo el ceño notablemente y se veía tenso, parecía estar teniendo una pesadilla, no paraba de girar su cabeza de un lado hacia otro sin abrir los ojos.

-Hyuuga… Hey, despierta. -Le susurré. -Hyuuga… Oye… -Dije sacudiéndolo levemente. No despertaba aún. -… ¡NATSUME! -Grité desesperada con los ojos cerrados, un poco avergonzada por haberlo llamado por su nombre de pila. Abrió los ojos rápidamente ante aquel grito.

-T… ¿Te encuentras bien? -Dije acercándome preocupada un poco a su rostro.

-Estoy bien. -Dijo dando un suspiro y pasando su mando izquierda por todo su rostro hasta llegar a su cabello mientras se apoyaba en el césped con su otra mano.

-Me diste un gran susto. -Dije arrodillándome.

-¿Qué hacías aquí? -Dijo sin mirarme.

-Solo pasaba el rato mientras sonaba el timbre y te encontré aquí dormido, parece que estabas teniendo una pesadilla. -Le explicaba bajando la cabeza. Vi como se tensó y noté un poco de preocupación en su rostro, seguramente estaba rememorando lo sucedido en su pesadilla… ¿Tan grave fue?

-¿Qué fue lo que soñaste? -Pregunté mirándolo directamente a los ojos. Nuestras miradas estuvieron conectadas durante unos segundos, su rostro mostraba indecisión y a la vez desconfianza.

-No es de tu incumbencia. -Dijo finalmente, levantándose de su lugar y dándome la espalda para empezar a caminar.

-¡Hey! ¿Te despierto de tu estúpida pesadilla y ni siquiera me dirás qué fue lo que pasó? -Reclamé.

Solamente volteó hacia mí con una mirada fulminante y siguió de largo. Tal vez estaba siendo muy necia e insistente, quizás no debía meterme en los asuntos personales de los demás pero, me estaba preocupando la idea de que mi compañero tenga alguna especie de trauma o algo parecido, probablemente es algo que nadie más lo sepa.

El timbre sonó y no tuve tiempo de reflexionar acerca de lo ocurrido, corrí hasta el pasillo que me llevaba a mi salón, cuando entré, el ambiente estaba muy tenso, todos estaban callados, no sabía cuál era la razón hasta que varios alumnos miraban con temor durante unos segundos a Hyuuga que estaba con cara de pocos amigos, era más que obvio que estaba de pésimo humor y que eso influenciaba mucho en las personas a su alrededor. Nadie se atrevería interponer su felicidad por encima del mal humor de "Natsume-sama".

Caminé hasta él, todos me miraban, sabían que de un momento a otro mi cabeza saldría rodando por el piso si seguía caminando hasta donde se encontraba Hyuuga, en verdad no tenía miedo, ya me estaba acostumbrando a su carácter y además, no tenía la intención de querer hablarle, no en ese momento.

Naru-sensei entró al rato y empezó a dar la clase al igual que siempre hasta que…

-Bueno mis niños, como ya saben, este es un nuevo año escolar, apenas y algunos se conocen ya que todos vienen de diferentes secciones así que los profesores encargados de las otras tres secciones y yo, estamos planeando un viaje durante tres días a las montañas para abrir nuestros horizontes, conocernos mejor, pasar un rato divertido y además hacer actividades recreativas que, por supuesto, valdrán nota. -Decía Naru-sensei alegre y emocionado.

-¿Cuando iremos? -Dijo el chico payaso de la clase que por alguna razón siempre está sonriendo… su nombre es es Kokoroyomi, le dicen Koko.

-El miércoles saldremos desde muy temprano, como el viaje es un poco largo, aproximadamente cinco o seis horas, llegaremos al mediodía y regresamos el sábado en la mañana. -Dijo sonriendo.

Escuchaba como a todos les había gustado la idea, unos chillaban otros reían otros empezaron a idear planes de lo primero que harían al llegar allá, al parecer se olvidaron de la presencia de Hyuuga, que por cierto volteé hacia él y se encontraba con los auriculares puestos y leyendo manga, lo que quiere decir que no escuchó nada de lo dicho hasta ahora.

Luego de haber terminado las clases decidí pasar por una cafetería muy famosa que estaba en el centro de la ciudad he escuchado rumores de que preparan los mejores pasteles de crema chantillí y fresas y también crearon un postre llamado "Howalon" ¿cómo es? ¿Cómo sabe? No tengo idea, esa es la razón por la que iré.

Al llegar a mi destino, lo observé atentamente… era un lugar muy acogedor, elegante pero cómodo a la vez, tenía un ambiente relajante y la música de fondo era clásica e instrumental, y un jardín lleno de hermosas flores de todos colores en la parte de afuera, cuando me decidí a entrar, para no dejar mal mi grandísima torpeza (sarcasmo), me resbalé con la lisa cerámica que tenía el lugar, después de tantos intentos fallos de lograr tomar el equilibrio solo esperé que mi cara cayera estampillada al piso pero nunca lo pasó, más sentí que me tomaron rápidamente de la cintura atrayéndome a quien sea que me haya venido a salvar, en una milésima de segundo miré a mi salvador, era un chico alto como de mi edad de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos color rojo escarlata y reflejos naranja, un atuendo peculiar, una franela roja, encima de ella una chaqueta de cuero con muchos detalles góticos, un pantalón negro y unas largas botas trenzadas de color negro y vinotinto, sentí como se me puso la piel de gallina al haber rozado sus manos en mis brazos para sostenerme, no pude evitar sonrojarme ante aquel contacto y su mirada que iba directamente a mi rostro, sin contar que el chico era demasiado guapo, Mikan, cálmate.

-¡Shin! ¿Sucedió algo? -Escuché detrás de nosotros a un chico que venía corriendo desesperadamente con atuendo de mesero, una singular estrella debajo de su ojo izquierdo, cabello azul marino y unos potentes ojos azules.

-No es nada, la clienta estaba a punto de caerse y yo solo la detuve. -Dijo indiferente.

-Qué alivio. -Suspiró el ojiazul. -¿Te encuentras bien? -Dijo mirándome sonriente.

-Ah, eeh… sí, no fue nada grave jejeje… -Dije soltándome rápidamente del agarre del otro chico y tratando de sonar lo más normal posible ya que por dentro me moría de la vergüenza y de lo nervios.

-Mi nombre es Tsubasa Andou, mi padre es el dueño de esta cafetería. Éste malhumorado que ves acá es Shin, uno de los trabajadores y un gran amigo de mi infancia, puede decirse que lo trato como mi hermanito menor. -Decía el ojiazul recargándose sobre el tal Shin mientras que este lo veía con desprecio.

-No digas ridiculeces, yo no soy tu hermano. -Dijo alejándose.

-Eres un antipático. -Dijo Tsubasa-kun con una venita en la sien.

-Y tú eres molesto. -Recalcó.

-Jujuju… -Se me salió una pequeña carcajada risueña ante aquella escenita tan infantil.

-¡¿QUÉ?! -Dijeron los dos a la vez.

-Ah, no nada jaja… es que me doy cuenta de que ustedes se llevan muy bien. -Dije sonriéndoles.

Los dos se vieron a la cara, suspiraron y siguieron como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Bueno, pasa, ve y siéntate un rato. Shin te llevará el menú para que escojas lo que te apetezca. -Dijo Tsubasa-kun llevándome de la mano hasta una de las mesas que estaba cerca de la recepción. -Yo iré a atender a los demás clientes.

-De… de acuerdo. -Tartamudeé mientras me sentaba.

-Ten. -Dijo Shin-kun ofreciéndome el menú. -Te aconsejo el pastel de crema chantillí, el Brioche, y los Howalon. -Continuó con su cara de Poker Face mirando hacia otro lado. No pude evitar la pequeña comparación que se me pasó por la cabeza entre él y Hyuuga, claro Hyuuga era más despiadado pero ambos esparcían ese aire de "no te me acerques".

-Por ahora pediré tres Howalon. -Dije.

-Entendido. Ya se lo traigo. -Dijo quitándome el menú.

A pesar de que parecía de mi misma edad se notaba que era muy educado y dedicado a su trabajo, parecía un chico muy culto a simple vista, un poco cortante e indiferente pero era tratable.

Podía ver como preparaban todos los postres ellos mismos desde la recepción donde la clientela los podía observar, todos se veían tan concentrados, incluyendo a Shin-kun que estaba mirando fijamente cada movimiento que daba para ordenar los Howalon en el plato, decorarlos con sirope de chocolate y fresas cortadas alrededor. En unos minutos ya tenía mi orden preparada y servida sobre mi mesa junto a una taza de té Earl Grey, al cabo de unos segundos ya se había retirado para dejarme sola con este gran deleite que con solo verlo se mostraba demasiado apetitoso, "itadakimasu" dije, y pasé un trozo de Howalon a mi boca, fue como ir al cielo y regresar de inmediato, la sensación que daba dentro de mi cavidad bucal era inexplicable, era dulce, esponjoso, pero a la vez expulsaba una clase de líquido agridulce, luego se iba desvaneciendo poco a poco dejando un sabor a mantecado y vainilla, sin contar con el sirope de chocolate que rodeaba mi lengua era demasiado sensacional.

Luego de recuperar la cordura y haber terminado por completo mi postre, acomodé la posición en la que me encontraba en la silla, tirada como un trapo, escuché como a Shin-kun se le salió un pequeño "Jee" de su boca como gesto de burla ante mi vergonzoso acto, se acercó hasta mi mesa, le entregué el dinero y la propina que le tocaba por haberme servido.

-No eres la primera persona que se sale de sus orbitas cuando prueba el Howalon, pero sin duda tu exageraste mucho. -Dijo el castaño mientras recogía el plato y la taza.

-Es que estaba muy delicioso. -Dije babeando al recordar aquel inexplicable sabor.

-Gracias, yo ayudé a crearlo. -Dijo con una leve sonrisa que borró en un segundo.

-¿Este postre es original de esta cafetería cierto? -Pregunté.

-Así es. Tsubasa, su padre y yo lo inventamos.

-Entonces, muchas gracias por crear este postre tan delicioso, tienen grandes habilidades. -Dije con la sonrisa más sincera que pude dar. Al parecer se sorprendió un poco pero luego reaccionó.

-Gracias. -Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. -Vuelva pronto.

-No hace falta tanto formalismo, solo llámame Mikan, Mikan Sakura. -Sonreí. -Hasta luego.

El haber venido hasta acá valió la pena cada segundo perdido. El ambiente era perfecto, las personas eran muy amables a pesar de que aquel chico se comportaba distante a los agradecimientos de corazón y esas cosas, y los postres, los postres que preparan son lo mejor que pude probar en mi vida, sin duda alguna volveré a ir, estoy segura.

* * *

**Hola a todoooos! :D me desaparecí por casi un mes lo sé (y ahora será peor porque comenzaré la universidad y me comerá todo el tiempo:C) No había publicado nada porque andaba pendiente de las insripciones, llevo casi todos estos días levantándome a las 4/5am para hacer la cola para las inscripciones y los muy hijos de... su mamá, luego de pasar 4 horas allí siempre nos decían que ese día no habría inscripciones, me cabreaba hasta la médula, lo que más odio es levantarme tan temprano en vano: Cambiando de tema, ustedes se preguntarán... ¿que rayos hace Shin de Amnesia allí:O? Es que él es tan assfjkhshjak*-* que no pude evitar agregarlo... no se molesten, viene con grandes sorpresas y trayéndole muchos celos a MI NATSUME (porque es mío nada más, que quede claro e_é), y también me puse a leer de nuevo todo el fic y me di cuenta de que tiene palabras sin sentido que no van con el párrafo y te quedas como que "¿WTF?" Lo siento, ese es error míoTnT trato de buscar tantas palabras para agregar que me olvido de poner o quitar las que estan o no estanD: bueno en fin jejeje.. quiero agradecer inmensamente a estas bellezas y sobre todo a la primera por ser mi lectora fiel que siempre me deja un review y eso me alegra muchísimo: **

**1. Sheblunar: gracias por seguirme la primera en dejar Review, muchisisisimas gracias:'D Por cierto, quería responder a tu pregunta sobre ¿Por qué Mikan se apellidaba Sakura y su madre Yukihara? R: Pues, anteriormente te escribí un msj privado pero como soy nueva no se si lo hice bien, si te llegó, si lo leíste o algo parecido. La cosa es, que yo te dije que su madre había conservado su apellido de soltera y Mikan tenía el del padre, pero me puse a investigar y yo estaba súper errada. La madre de Mikan se apellidaba Azumi, el padre Yukihara y Mikan, Sakura me imagino que por el abuelito (maldición, que bruta soy xD) Así que no puedo modificar mágicamente la historia y cambiarle la historia a mi Fic luego de que lleva tanto por delante... se quedará así xD **

**2. SummerOn-Off: por haberme dado una gran idea para hacer el capítulo 5 y espero haber cumplido tus espectativas con mi mente macha xD**

**A: anita-nita97, estelita-chan, Kanna Koneko, Mysticalls-123, Maya-chan1, SaKuRiMo0n, mikanynatzume15, . A estas chicas que no tienen cuenta pero no menos importantes que las demás kary2343, Cami07, curo neko, sakuranikimi. Muchiiiisiimas gracias a todas! Ustedes son las que me hacen continuar este Fic:') Son 20, 20 perfectos reviews los que hay y espero que con este nuevo episodio la cantidad duplique o triplique (ok no tanto.-.) pero quiero que dejen reviews para saber su opinión:* Ahora sí, me despido con un gran besazo pa todas y como dice Germán G., "un abrazo psicológico para todos, nos vemos en el próximo episodio".  
**

**Sayonara(^w^)/**


End file.
